twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23
Welcome To my Talk Page, please leave a message Twilight and my birthday That was pretty fast, Cullen. I quote from your post on my Vampire Diaries message wall: "I have learnt alot since my block and i would like to get my user rights back, it has been a learning experience for me that i should not edit the way I do, etc." I admit that the "Expand/hide" feature of infoboxes was something to try out, but I've already reverted two of your usual unacceptable edits of yours on New Moon and Breaking Dawn. This does not look like you've learned _that_ much, after all. I've also followed a thread on your Vampire Diaries message wall (branching on a number of other message walls), which made a very interesting reading, I'll have you know, that I'm at the end of my rope. Next bad edit you do (which _INCLUDES_ your usual growelling "I'm so sorry, please pardon me." message on my talk page), I'll block you. Indefinitely. MinorStoop 10:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Breaking Dawn Plot How is this different from the last time we told you we didn't like the tabbers? -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Facebook Group Looks nice. Where were you planning on using it? (We already have a link to the facebook page on our main page.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :As I said above, there is already a facebook link on the main page. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Your requests I am not sure about your button panel, but you're no admin material, Cullen, your edit history is abismally poor. MinorStoop 08:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Synopsis template It being useless, it has been deleted. MinorStoop 11:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 02:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Aren't you tired... ... of having me reverting or deleting all what you do? MinorStoop 08:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :... and in two years and a half or so, you haven't figured that final word rests with Pam, of course. MinorStoop 09:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Character Information Box It's not the prettiest, but functionally it's fine. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: BD Transcript Feel free to edit my blog post to that format if you'd like :) Grace 23:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request It's an all or nothing situation. Can't disable comments on any single blog without disabling everywhere. MinorStoop 15:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Unlearned lesson. Cullen, you're still up to your usual misediting; that is not paying attention whether your edits are deemed helpful or not. After two and a half years, you should have learned better; I'm blocking you for six months, in the groundless hope that it will teach you something. Please, be aware that I will not heed any plead for birthday presents. MinorStoop 12:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :V&W, it is a sad fact that your edits have been a mess since the beginning, on this wiki and on others (adding irrelevant material, improperly formatting pages, etc.), and that you've been blocked a number of times, some cases permanently. You've promised to improve, but you've never done so. I'm frankly tired of it, so I've decided to make your block permanent. MinorStoop 00:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Please, refrain to contact me on VampireDiaries or any other wiki - there's really nothing more to say. http://hansel-gretel-witch-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Hansel_%26_Gretel:_Witch_Hunters_%28film%29 Hi this is Astro321 I got your message on your homepage and i'd like some help on my page if you would thx Sincerley, Astro321 (The Vampire Girl) !!!!!!VAMPIRE OUT!!!!!! hellà